walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Negan (Comic Series)
Glenn Even though Negan murdered Glenn, does anyone else feel like he's growing on them? Zombiedude101 (talk) 00:46, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I really REALLY hated Negan for killing Glenn, but now I'm starting to love his sense of humor. remember. he's the world's big swinging dick with a vampire bat with no pussy. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 03:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Romans lived with multiple wives? Bullshit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marriage_in_ancient_Rome ~~Zel Yeah he's grows on you alright.... Like Cancer. Good thing he's on his way out. : Actually, as of his most recent appearance (Issue #156) he's definitely grown on me as well. I feel like he made a bad first impression with Glenn's death, which I've gotten over by now since Glenn wasn't really that dimensional of a character (his TV counterpart is definitely a much better one). And to be fair, while he did resort to some pretty unreasonable measures to survive (such as using fear to take supplies from other groups), Rick and his people don't have clean hands in that regard either. To Negan and his group, Rick's people might seem as cold-blooded and heartless as we see the Saviors. They're really more alike than either of them will admit, but the difference is entirely in the perspective, as Rick's group is the one we've been following for over a decade. Rotter1 (talk) 15:23, July 27, 2016 (UTC) There is Speculation In Trivia Does anyone think that this should be on here. "Negan relish killing and giving in his darker impulses), he's merely relating to the dark tendencies shown by Carl, hoping to groom him into his heir and successor." It is in the trivia. I think this is pure speculation and misleading information. I didn't want to out right remove it. Magicandmadness (talk) 02:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Negan Must Die Negan needs to DIE. I don't care how, just kill him. I'm hoping Rick just loses it and beats him to death with his own bat. ~~WalkerKiller41~~ Oh yeah! He won't die, motherfucker!+1 here. I think that is EXACTLY what's going to happen. Negan's Age He looks over 30's, he is big, has alot of mass, plus BA, he has to be 40's. Yeah I agree.... and oddly enough at SDCC 2013, Kirkman described him as "middle-aged", which would indicate that he's 40+. Negan - The Ultimate Jock Because thats what he is essentialy, Im suprised he has not shoved Ricks head down a toilet yet or locked Carl in a locker. He should have killed Glenn by giving him the ultimate wedgie! lol Dr Lance VanBoobenhousen (talk) 01:27, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Age It seems to be a pretty common trend for you guys to try and guess character's ages on here, not just Negan, but in general. I'm guessing Negan is probably a little bit younger than people think. Rick's 33 now and he looks 45, so.. You know. Yeah, I'm not a registered user, but some food for thought. the new beginning section is written wrong Its been written from a reader prespective instead of the correct wiki format of information without conjecture. Someone not lazy fix it Fix it yourself then. [[User:DarkShadow667|'Chief Beef']] (Beef's talk) 05:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Necessary editing Near the beginning of the "what comes after" section, "''be''mused" may not be the best choice of word because "bemused" means you're confused, bewildered, etc. While Negan might have been confused or bewildered at having to explain who he is, given the context, it seems more like someone wrongly used "bemused" thinking it meant the same as "''a''mused."